sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Of The Sound Episode 22
is the 22nd episode of Guardian Angels Of The Sound and the 112th episode of the ''Guardian Angels Of The Sky'' series. Synopsis :Read the full episode here. After hearing that Yakyoku went to attack the Guardian Angels, Lullaby sent a message to Minuet, who was surprised to hear from her sleepy friend. As both were worried about the situation, they agreed to combine their powers and get rid of the power of harmony along with the power of the rainbow. To do so, Minuet visited Lullaby at the Palace of dreams. Around the same time, the group met up at the Pink Rose Garden to support Emerald with her private studies. When Ruby and Amethyst were talking about each month’s birthstone and the fact most of the group shares their name with their birthstone, Emerald explained that flowers - much like jewels - each old individual characteristic. She demonstrate this by comparing Ruby with the peony, which resembles bravery in the language of flowers. Impressed, the others also wanted to know what flower they’d represent, but Emerald had to leave in to help her sister. Emerald was meeting with her sister at a local dancing studio, where Tsubaki was practicing some steps and needed Emerald to evaluate her performance. Since Tsubaki was playing a leading role during the next performance, the practice took the whole evening and the two didn’t leave the studio before the moon rose. Then, Emerald realized it was full moon and was slightly paralyzed by the moonlight. The next morning, Emerald woke up in a flowerbed, and even was unsure when she went to bed. She looked around and spotted the others. Together, they came to the conclusion they were trapped in another dream. After walking through the “ocean of flowers”, they found an island shaped like a clover and got on the land. There, they found Minuet and Lullaby and realized it was a trap, so the girls transformed. However their powers didn’t work properly in this world. So Cyan started to think and realized she could use the power of the plants to channel her powers. She then defeated Minuet, Lullaby and the Darama with an unnamed attack, which released the group. As they returned to the real world, it was still night and they landed in the Blue Moon Park. The actual next morning, the group met at the same spot and was surprised to see Emerald with an interesting book. Following to that, gave everyone their own flower that would fit best to them according to the language of flowers. Later, the group met up at night to use the power of harmony in order to find the cursed tunes all together. Characters Cures Mascots *Melody Villains *Lullaby *Minuet Supporting Characters *Nobumoto Rosuke *Akabayashi Robin *Minotori Tsubaki *Takagi Chris *Kisaragi Yumi Major Events *Everyone's flowers according to the language of flowers: **Rubi is represented by the peony, which means "bravery" in the language of flowers. **Ririan is represented by the white anemone, which means "sincere" in the language of flowers. **Amber is represented by the carnation, which means "fascination" in the language of flowers. **Ema is represented by the honeysuckle, which means "generous" in the language of flowers. **Sapphie is represented by the zinnia, which means "loalty" in the language of flowers. **Kiyomi is represented by the pansy, which means "thoughtful" or "caring" in the language of flowers. **Rikka is represented by the Red Poppy, which means "fun-loving" in the language of flowers. **Ami is represented by the Lavender which means "faithful" in the language of flowers. **Robin is represented by the Violet which means "honesty" in the language of flowers. **Loo is represented by the Edelweiss which means "courage" or "power" in the language of flowers. **Chris is represented by the Freesia which means "childish/immature" in the language of flowers. **Yumi is represented by the Pink Rose which means "trust" or "confidence" in the language of flowers. *The group decided to attack the cursed tunes. References Category:Episodes Category:Harmony Heaven Arc